I Want Become your Angel
by TheReverless
Summary: "kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu." Ucapnya dan tersenyum menatap Zoro. Zoro terus menekan rasa gugupnya yang entah sejak kapan selalu menghantuinya ketika melihat senyum Allen yang tenang itu. "Gue yang harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.."
1. Prolog Of Love: Unbelievable Mission

Aku author baru.. Dan aku membuat cerita one piece yang memasangkan Zoro dengan seorang tokoh yang aslinya nggak ada di One Piece. Jadi boleh ya? Tenang saja, One Piece tetap milik adalah milik **EIICHIRO ODA-sensei** kok!

**Disclaimer **: ... Apa ya? Saya bukan tipe orang yang membuka mulut secara sembarangan, maklum mulut gue terjaga kaya Fukuro (lho? Malah ember kali!)

**Title ** : I Want Become Your Angel!— Kisah cinta Zoro yang pensiun dari bajak laut. Atas permintaan saya, dia pensiun tuh.. Suka sama saya kali ya *ditimpuk sandal besi sama para readers*

**Summary **: Zoro yang seorang malaikat, diutus untuk menjadi manusia karena Misi.

**Comment **: Halooo.. Salam kenal, panggil saya.. Michi-sama *readers muntah darah*, oke, oke.. Bercanda. Nama jepang saya Michi, jadi panggil saya Michi. Oke? Ini Fanfic pertama saya dari seluruh bidang, salah, ding.. Maksudnya semua jenis anime.

I Want Become Your Angel

Prolog

Zoro memandang wajah seseorang di depannya yang berduduk dengan santai sementara wajahnya menampang wajah keberatan. "Hei! Kau gila, ya? Sudah menyuruhku membawa barang yang beratnya gak kira- kira, kau sudah menyuruhku memanggil semua malaikat yang entah ada berjuta- juta orang di dunia ini dan dunia spesies yang disebut manusia itu, sekarang apa lagi? Hah? Kau mentang- mentang atasanku, jangan memerintahku seenak udelmu!" Protesnya keras.

Laki- laki bergaya elit ala bangsawan itu menaruh gelas berisi minumannya itu ke meja. "Zoro-kun, bukan seperti itu.. Aku kan punya atasan lagi. Memangnya kau kira aku yang memberikan tugas gila seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan kesal yang disembunyikan.

Zoro mendengus kesal, "ya, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu turun tangan dalam hal beginian? Kau bahkan sudah dikatakan 'mengkanan tangankan' aku dalam tugas, Portgas -san!" Protesnya tak terima pada atasannya yang bernama Portgas D. Ace itu.

Ace tertawa, "heh, bodoh. Makanya kerja yang bener, jangan tidur terus! Kalau giat ya, begini hasilnya.." Ucapnya pamer dengan kursi kebesarannya, bukan! Keberatan miliknya (bayangkan kursi emas begitu beratnya 7 ton!). "Sana kerjakan! Misimu kali ini tidak ditentukan dengan hari! Tapi dengan perasaan perempuan di foto itu. Kau harus membuat pulih dari perasaan sedihnya. Kalau kau bahkan 100 tahun belum berhasil, tinggalah disana menjadi manusia di bumi sana dan aku tak akan membiayaimu pakai uang di bumi!" Tegasnya keras.

Zoro hanya mengangguk- angguk mengerti dengan malas. Sementara tubuhnya diubah menjadi manusia, sayapnya menghilang, dan sebuah pedang menyertainya di dalam tubuhnya. Seketika itu ia lenyap dari ruangan itu dan tiba di sebuah jalan.

"Rouxe D. Allen.." bacanya dengan nada malas, "masih sedih karena 3 orang yang disayanginya meninggal di saat yang sama." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, "aku cukup senang dengan pekerjaan yang diberikan Portgas-san kali ini." Ucapnya dan berjalan santai.

-Love_is_Amazing-


	2. Part 1: Become A Human

**Disclaimer **: Oda-sensei.. *Menyembah*, aku ingin Zoro jadi pacarku.. *ditimpuk bakiak sama semua readers, termasuk Zoro's Fans*. Hiks.. Tidak boleh ya, sensei? Tapi apa? Mau memberikan lisensi OP padaku? *semua readers langsung menendangku dengan Leg Of Devilnya Sanji*. Hahaha.. Bercanda kok *apa? Gak lucu? Hiks.. memang.. Tapi udah, ketawa aja, ntar gue tebas lo pake Shusui!*, **ONE PIECE HANYA MILIK ODA-SENSEI**

**Summary :** Zoro yang hidup menjadi manusia setelah menyelamatkan gadis yang ada di dalam daftar misinya.

Chapter 1

Perlahan seorang gadis membuka matanya. Ia merasa sangat silau dengan cahaya yang menyerubut masuk ke dalam matanya. Tadi kenapa ya? Apa aku sudah mati? Batin gadis berambut ungu muda lurus yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Otak lo ditaro dimana sih?"

Gadis itu terkejut akan suara yang tiba- tiba datang tanpa dijemput. Ia melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Seorang laki- laki bertampang dingin dan duduk di dekatnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Lo kalo mau melamun tuh di rumah dong, liat dikit kalo mau merenung. Masa di tengah jalan? Gila ato sinting lo?" Ejeknya dengan tatapan tanpa memandangnya.

Kesal juga. Bahasanya itu menyakitkan! "Gue gak butuh bantuan lo!" Tegasnya tanpa terima kasih, "tadi gue berharap gue udah MATI. Dan lo malah menambah kesengsaraan gue lagi!" Serunya dengan nada marah dan kesal.

"Udah ditolong gak tahu terima kasih amat sih lo!" Gerutu laki- laki berkaos putih itu, "lo tuh masih muda. Sebisa mungkin yang namanya mati tuh dihindarin! Buat apa lo dilahirin kalau lo malah mau mati di usia muda?" Tanyanya dengan setengah menyalahkan sifat gadis yang mengerutkan dahinya itu.

"Karena itu.. Gue gak minta untuk dilahirin! Toh gue dilahirin bukannya ada kebahagiaan!" Umpatnya dengan keras. Ia terkejut sendiri, 'siapa tuh cowok? Kok gue bisa ngasih tau perasaan gue? Emangnya dia siapa? Nama kenal aja kagak tau!' Batinnya masih dengan kesal. Padahal ada salah satu jalan pintas tak berdosa untuk dirinya dan membuatnya jadi mati mengikuti orang- orang yang disayanginya. Tapi malah jadi gagal!

Laki- laki yang masih muda itu berdiri dan memberikan tangannya untuk berjabatan, "Roronoa Zoro." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "lo Rouxe D. Allen kan?" Tanyanya tanpa basa- basi.

Allen memandang tangan laki- laki bernama Zoro itu, "ya. Gue Allen. Kenapa bisa tahu?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

Zoro mulai gelagapan, "itu.. Aku... Yah, tahu saja! Gak perlu kau tahu! Yang penting aku nggak salah orang kan?" Tanyanya membelokan jawaban.

"Huh." Allen membuang muka ke kiri, "aneh."

"APA? Gak tau diri! Udah ditolong malah ngatain gue? Iblis ato Setan lo?"

-Love_is_amazing-

Zoro menggerutu sendiri! Nggak ada bedanya! Semua tugas yang dikasih sama Ace nggak ada yang enak! Ia membeli makanan yang dibungkus daun pisang. Apa lah namanya, yang penting rasanya lumayan.

Zoro adalah seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang bertugas mendapat perintah dari atasan yang sudah ditunjuk. Karena Atasannya adalah Ace, Zoro harus melakukan apapun yang Ace suruh. Walaupun mereka seumur dan kekuatan mereka hampir sama, Zoro cenderung lebih pemalas dalam urusan bekerja. Ya, malaikat yang tukang tidur.

Zoro tidak menyukai manusia. Walaupun wujud mereka hampir sama, Zoro tidak menyukai manusia yang ia rasa sangat merepotkan. Sepertinya ini contohnya..

[Flasback]

Ace mulai menceritakan prolog dari tugas yang diberikan untuk Zoro, "Seorang keluarga pada hari Minggu manusia mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka terdiri dari ayah-ibu-1anak. Mereka tiba disini, walaupun dengan keras malaikat lain membujuk, mereka tak bisa diam. Itu karena seorang anak mereka masih tersisa di Bumi karena saat itu tidak ada di lokasi mereka kecelakaan." Ace berhenti berbicara, melihat ekspresi wajah Zoro. Kalau misalnya tak mengerti, pasti akan tertujnjuk jelas karena Zoro jujur saja, memang tidak bodoh.. Tapi jauh dari pintar.. "Mereka meminta apapun caranya agar anak bungsu mereka dapat tersenyum lagi. Mereka melihat bahwa anak dan adik mereka.. Jadi terus bersedih."

Zoro mangut- mangut, "lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cukup mudah." Ucap Acem membuat Zoro cukup bahagia, "mengiburnya saja kok."

Zoro masang tampang sweetdropped, "Eh, jelek! Emang lo kira ngibur manusia gampang hah? Kalau dia anaknya nurut- nurut dan nggak gampang bersedih!" Protes Zoro kesal.

"Nah, itu." Ace menunjuk Zoro. Maksudnya ke ucapan Zoro, "dia anaknya kalau nggak lo temukan bagaimana meruntuhkan galak dan juteknya dia, lo nggak akan tau sisi terdalamnya." Ucapnya membuat Zoro ngamuk.

"Trus gimana?" Ultimatum Zoro kesal, "Masa gue juga terus- terusan ngekorin dia? Emangnya dia juga bakalan seneng? Sial, ah! Batas waktunya berapa hari?" Umpatnya kesal.

"Unlimited." Ucap Ace mengambil data gadis yang dimintai tolong itu. Ia dapat dari seorang malaikat yang memang sudah bertugas memperhatikan keluarga Rouxe. "Tapi lo jangan harap bisa pulang kalau lo nggak buat rasa sedihnya ampe bener- bener ilang!"

[End of Flashback]

Zoro terus memaki atasan sialnya itu. 'kurang ajar. Gue emang udah pernah ke Bumi, tapi gue gak kenal letaknya baik- baik! Mana duit Cuma dikasih dikit begini! Udah plus DP ni cewek masuk Rumah Sakit, sisanya Cuma 10 ribu berry, emang dikiranya gue makan sehari ½ porsi kali ya?' batinya marah- marah.

"Kenapa lo?" Tanya Allen bingung dengan penyelamatnya yang aneh itu. Ia membaca sebuah buku dengan serius.

"Ah, gue Cuma.." Ia berpikir alasan yang baik, "ngg.. Itu.. Duit gue.." Ucapnya dengan cengiran tak berarti.

"Eh, makasih.." Ucapnya tanpa melihat Zoro, "pastu lo tadi udah bayarin gue.." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah, tapi terdengar.. tulus..

"Ah, nggak." Ucap Zoro malu- malu, 'tapi masalahnya duit gue nih!' Batinnya berteriak dalam hati. 10 ribu berry hanya cukup buatnya makan 2 hari.

"Lo anak mana sih?" Tanya Allen tiba- tiba, "lo hampir seumur sama gue. Tapi gue gak pernah liat lo di sekolah. Soalnya di kota ini sekolahan Cuma satu." Ucapnya dengan alasan yang membuat Zoro mati-kutu.

"Ang.. Eng.. Gue.. gue.. Pe.. Pengembara..! Iya! Pengembara! Gue nyampe disini.. Pas lo waktu itu ketabrak," Ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Maaf banget kalau begitu," ucapnya masih dengan mata menghadap bukunya. "duit jadi pas- pasan gara- gara bayarin gue. Ntar gue keluar gue ganti.." Ucapnya dan mengalihkan pandangan sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Eh.. Nggak usah..!" Bantah Zoro, padahal hatinya juga mau duit. Sekarang ia manusia, tanpa uang, nggak bisa beli makanan: matilah sudah.

Allen sekan mengabaikan bantahan Zoro itu dan bertanya lagi, "pengembara kan? Nginep dimana?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan menyerbu ini benar- benar mampu membuat Zoro mati kutu. Ia dari tadi tak terpikir untuk membuat kebohongan yang enak didenger di kuping. Dia malah sibuk mengutuk Ace yang entah sedang apa, dan juga meratapi uangnya, "ngg..Masalah gampang! Tapi orang tua, eh—" Zoro menepuk jidatnya sendiri. 'Baka!' Makinya pada dirinya sendiri! Apa dia lupa, kalau anggota keluarganya sudah meninggal, yang meminta untuk menjaga Allen kan orang tuanya yang sudah di surga! Bodoh! Bakayaro!

Allen terdiam dan menunduk. Matanya tak tertuju kepada buku walaupun di depan matanya adalah buku. "Dunia ini gak pernah adil." Ucapnya dengan berdesis. Zoro bahkan hanya mendengar dengan sedikit walaupun mengerti.

"Gue rasa gak gitu juga, Allen.." Ucapnya dengan anda bersyukur. Bersyukur karena Allen nggak bertanya darimana kau tahu kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal?

" Apanya.." Ucapnya dengan pelan, "Tuhan tuh nggak ada apa ya? Mengapa gue yang harus terus menjalani perasaan menyakitkan begini. Lo percaya kutukan? Gue rasa gue kena kutukan! Semua orang yang gue sayangi harus lenyap setelah gue bener- bener sayang banget sama dia!" ucapnya dengan setetes air mata.

Tanpa sadar..

Zoro berlari kearahnya dan menghapus air matanya, "jangan menangis." Desisnya pada Allen. "percayalah kalau hidup itu penuh harapan! Jangan begolah... masih untung lo masih hidup. Ya kan?" Ucap Zoro.

" Eh, ahou! Buat apa gue hidup kalau ga ada artinya? Lo bilang hidup itu penuh harapan, harapan apanya? Jidat lo harapan? " sontaknya kesal.

"Emang lo gak ada temen- temen tempat lo bersandar? Nggak bisa pakai mereka buat curhat sebentar?" Bentak Zoro nggak kalah nyolot. Malaikat macam apa dia ya? "Apa lo percaya sama namanya kutukan, huh?"

Allen menutup wajahnya ke dalam bukunya yang tadi dibacanya, "Ah! Berisik! Ini hidup gue! Gak usah ikut campur kenapa?"

"Uh, nyolot amat sih lo!" Dengusnya kesal, "pokoknya kalau gue bilang hidup itu indah ya indah! Bawel aja lo, ini takdir lo buat hidup! Awas lo ampe mikir lo mati lagi!" Bentaknya kemudian pergi dari kamar. Ups, kok malah buka pintu kamar mandi?

"Oi! Pintu keluar sebelah sana!" Ujar Allen dengan tatapan 'buset-dah-nih-orang'.

Zoro yang gengsi dan gak mau mengaku salah malah balik marah, "gue tau!" Ucapnya dengan menutup pintu kamar rumah sakit.

Allen melongo. "Orang aneh.." Komentar sambil geleng- geleng, kemudian merenung dengan menunduk..

"mungkin dia bener.."

-Love_is_amazing-


	3. Part 2: School? Oh My God!

**Disclaimer **: Oda-sensei..! Kemarin ada yang mengirimkan surat cinta padaku, apa itu Zoro? *dicekek readers ampe nyawa mau minggat dari tubuh ini* Chapapapapa.. Bercanda kok.

**Summary **: Zoro bersekolah di sekolah Allen! Bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi sekolah yang tak pernah dijamahinya ini?

PART 2 : "School? Oh my God!"

"Zoro, bangun!" Teriak suara seseorang dari dalam kalung.. Eh? Kalungnya?

Zoro membuka liontin kalungnya yang ternyata di dalamnya ada kaca dan melanjutkan kembali tidurnya. Ternyata Ace. Liontin kalung itu yang menghubungkan Ace dan Zoro, entah di surga ataupun di dunia sini. Tapi di dunia ini yang bisa melihat kalung itu hanya Zoro seorang.

"Zoro, bangun ahou!" Teriak Ace depresi menghadapi si raja tidur ini.

"Apa sih.. Ngapain gue disuruh bangun pagi- pagi.." Gumamnya masih dalam keadaan ½ tidur.

"Lo tuh bego atau apa ya? Sekolah, oi! Sekolah! Pintu lo udah digedor sama Allen dari ½ jam yang lalu!" Teriak Ace depresi dan frustasi.

"Sekolah..? Apaan tuh? Nama kue ya?" Tanyanya masih nggak sadar dan masih setengah tidur. Baru 5 menit kemudian (lama banget yah tuh otak) baru dia sadar. "Oh ya ampun! Gue lupa! Gimana nih?" Sontaknya panik dan keliling ranjangnya.

"Ah, bodoh! Pake baju lo!"

"Baju? Baju apa? Duh, katanya Allen masuknya jam 7! Ini udah jam setengah 7 lewat 20!~~" Teriaknya panik dan mencari bajunya. Ia melihat baju seragam dan langsung memakainya dengan buru- buru. Kemudian (tanpa mandi!) keluar ke ruang tamu dan menemukan pembokat, eh.. Pembantu Allen berkata padanya.

"Maaf, Tuan.. Non Allen sudah berangkat daritadi. Soalnya katanya Tuan lama banget dan dipanggil gak jawab- jawab." Ucapnya dan kemudian balik lagi. Mungkin ke tempatnya kerja.

"Wah! Gawat nih!" Ucapnya dengan frustasi dan kesal, Zoro masih memegang kalungnya dan ngomel- ngomel. "Al.. Allen udah gak ada, Portgas-san! Gimana nih?" Paniknya, "gue gak tahu jalan ke sekolahnya!"

Ace tertawa mengejek, "makanya jangan tidur terus, ahou! Nama sekolahnya Grand Line High School, cari sendiri!" Ucap Ace berselang dengan tawa membahak dan meninggalkan Zoro yhang penuh kepanikan..

Zoro mau tidak mau harus menghadapi aibnya yang tidak tahu dimana letak sekolahnya, plus buta arah.. zzzz..

-Love_Is_Amazing-

*Jam istirahat, jam 9 di Grand Line High School*

"Len, katanya ada anak baru.. Mana?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut oranye kepada Allen. Mungkin permasalahan Allen yang utama adalah Allen adalah seorang yang tertutup dan tidak mau cerita masalah dirinya dan merasa hanya akan merepotkan teman- temannya. Mungkin inilah yang harus Zoro hancurkan untuk membuat Allen tidak terus bersedih dan yang utamanya tidak jadi stress.

"Iya. Mestinya, tau tuh. Udah 2 jam gak nongol- nongol.." Ucapnya dengan kesal dan mereka berjalan e kantin." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal, tapi sekaligus khawatir, "jangan- jangan nyasar lagi.. Zoro kan buta arah.." Gumamnya berpikir.

"Kok lo tau?" Tanya gadis yang membaca novel.

"Iya. Dia kebo sih." Ucapnya dengan kesal dan memakan bakminya dengan putus asa.

"Kebo? Maksud?"

"Iya! Masa gue bangunin kaga bangun- bangun! Terpaksa gue tinggal!" Umpatnya tanpa sadar. Allen memukul jidatnya sendiri. Ia keceplosan! Pasti Robin yang pinter itu bakal nanya..

"Dia tinggal serumah sama lo?" Tanya Robin dengan tenang. Tuh kan!

"Ngg.. Dia, dia.. So, sodara gue!" Ucapnya dengan gugup, "so, sodara jauh! Jauh banget!"

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Nami ambisius.

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." Ucapnya tanpa sadar (lagi). Ukh!

"Cowok..?"

"ALLEN!"

Sebuah teriakan keras datang dari belakangnya. Jauh.. Allen berbalik. Sesosok laki- laki tinggi yang dikenalnya dengan cukup baik.

"Ih, siapa tuh.. Keren ya~~!"

"Kereeennn..~~! Ngapain dia teriakin Allen gitu ya..?"

Suara desis dan gumaman mengikuti setiap orang itu berjalan mendekati Allen. Zoro! Rupanya cowok, eh.. malaikat ini keren juga tuh, sampe banyak yang terpesona begitu.

Zoro datang dan langsung memarahi Allen, "heh! Lo kenapa ninggalin gue sih? Udah tau gue gak bisa baca arah! Lo lagi nambah penderitaan gue!" Omelnya keras- keras sehingga semua pandangan terpusat pada mereka.

"Eh, siapa suruh lo tidur udah kayak kebo! Gue udah ngetok pintu, sampe udah ngedor pintu lo, lo-nya malah masih santai ngedengkur ampe suara dengkuran lo keluar dari kamar! Masih lagi nyalahin gue, masih untung gue kasih tau alamat sama arah nih sekolah di meja tamu!" Teriak Allen tak kalah keras dan lebih kesal daripada Zoro.

"Tapi kan lo tau gue gak bisa baca arah! Kenapa lo ninggalin gue?" Protesnya kesal.

Allen berkacak pinggang, "udah bagus gue bantu!"

"Heh! Yang gak tau terima kasih tuh kan elo!" Teriaknya kembali

"Hei, kalian gimana sih. Ini udah masuk tau." Peringat Robin yang masih sibuk membaca novelnya. Mau tidak mau, mereka menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang membuat semua anak di kantin berkata dengan satu inti.

"Mereka cocok ya!"

Lho..? Kok?

-Love_is_Amazing-

Pada pelajaran. Zoro menampakan wajah yang nggak enak dilihat. Manyun, lah, ngambek, lah.. Cemberut, lah.. Tentu saja, dia tidak tahu apa yang dijelaskan guru. Yah, kalau begitu ia melanjutkan tradisinya yang biasa ia lakukan di alamnya..

Tiba- tiba sebuah spidol mampir di kepalanya yang memiliki rambut hijau itu..

"Anak baru! Kamu ini malah tidur! Kamu seharusnya menyimak!" Tegas (sepertinya bukan tegas lagi..) guru yang berkepala aneh bagai serigala.

Zoro bangun dengan wajah innocent. Wajah tidak bersalah yang dipastikan akan membuat guru- guru di jagad raya ini pasti langsung terbakar kemarahan karena murid kurang ajar ini.. (memang kurang diajarin sih..) "Apa sih.." Gumamnya tidak jelas tanpa membaca kemarahan sang guru— Foxy-sensei.

"APANYA YANG 'APA SIH'? KAMU BENAR- BENAR TAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN YA?" Ucap Foxy-sensei dengan penuh amarah.

"Punya lah, Atama no bunkatsu-sensei (guru kepala belah).." Jawab Zoro dengan wajah santai dan tenang.

"Kau keterlaluan.." Derita Foxy-sensei dan membungkukan badannya di lantai dengan frustasi dan juga depresi. Kemudian ia bangun lagi dan kembali marah- marah, "kau anak mana sih? Tidak kenal sopan santun, hah?"

"Anak yang tinggal di— Ng, rumah Allen!" Ceplos Zoro nggak tahu perasaan orang. Allen terkejut. _Kurang ajar... _Batin Allen dan mengutuk Zoro.

"Ohhh.. Rouxe-san.." Pandangan Foxy-sensei beralih kepada Allen, "jadi kau bersaudara dengan manusia kepala hijau itu?"

"Gue bukan manu—" Zoro tersentak atas keceplosannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Memang tak didengar Foxy- sensei yang menghadap Allen yang ada di bagian kiri kelas. Tapi mengundang kebingungan anak- anak yang lain.

"Ah? Saudara? Amit- amit gue punya sodara macam dia! Amit- amit tujuh turu—" Kini gantian Allen mengidap penyakit 'keceplosan' milik Zoro. Mereka dalam masalah besar.

"Kalau bukan saudara, lalu dia siapa kamu, Rouxe-san?" Teriak Foxy kesal, menggumpalkan amarah di atas kepalanya menjadi sebuah geledek kecil di kepalanya.

"Maaf- sensei.. Allen sedang sakit. Jangan dimarahi begitu. Dia pusing- pusing, demam, cacar air, panu, kudis, hepatitis, gagal ginjal—" Celetuk Nami memotong amarah Foxy-sensei. Allen malah menggerutu, alasannya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Ohh.. Gitu ya Nami-chan.. Gak pa- pa deh kalau begitu.." Nada suara Foxy-sensei berubah. Rahasia umum kalau guru kepala belah ini suka sama Nami. Menjijikan. Foxy-sensei keluar seiring bunyi bell berdendang tanda 1 jam pelajaran berakhir, dengan mengedipkan mata kepada Nami. Nami senyum- senyum saja, dalam hati dia mau muntah darah.

Allen menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Syukur.." Desahnya dan menaruh pensil mekaniknya di meja. Ia melirik Zoro yang...

...

Tidur lagi.

"Dia bukan sodara lo kan?" Tanya Robin di tengah lamunan Allen. Allen terkejut dengan pertanyaan Robin yang sangat masuk akal.

Allen harus jujur. Percuma saja kalau ia berbohong pada gadis yang pintar ini. "Bener. Dia bukan sodara gue." Ucap Allen pendek melihat Robin yang asik dengan novelnya menunggu pelajaran guru selanjutnya. "Kalau bukan karena gue keceplosan, lo juga pasti udah tahu, Robin.."

Robin tertawa kecil. "Iya.."

Nami yang sedang membully sang ketua kelas yang sama dableknya dengan Zoro kembali ke mereka berdua dengan membawa ketua kelas. Monkey D. Luffy. "Jadi dia sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Nami dengan menunjuk Zoro dengan dagu. Ternyata Nami mendengarnya sejak tadi.

"Penyelamatku.." Ucapnya pendek dan mendesah. Semua terkejut selain Luffy yang cengo dengan wajah yang bisa membuat ayam- ayam mati sekejap.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia.." Allen mendesah dengan suara sendu, "dia nyelamatin gue dari kecelakaan.. Kecelakaan yang bikin gue gak masuk 4 hari. Sebenarnya gue ditabrak.." Ucapnya jujur. Tipe yang sangat menyayangi sahabat hingga tak ingin membebani kesedihannya pada sahabat.

Nami dan Robin diam. Kesal pada Allen. Allen juga terdiam. Sudah pasrah.

"Lo dari dulu gak mau jujur, Allen.." Ultimatum Nami diikuti anggukan kepala Robin yang akhirnya menutup novelnya dan menatap Allen. "Lo saking baiknya, lo malah membuat agar kita berpikir kalau lo gak punya masalah dan lo baik- baik aja." Sambungnya tegas.

"Itu salah, Len.." Lanjut Nami lagi, "itu yang malah membuat kita marah sama lo! Lo anaknya terlalu baik, tapi malah membuat semuanya merasa nggak dipercaya! Bahkan hal kecil soal kecelakaan yang bisa aja merenggut nyawa lo, lo sembunyii dari kita semua!" Ucap Nami kesal.

Allen terdiam dan menunduk dengan diam.

"Lo nggak bisa jujur aja?" Tanya Nami setengah nadanya kesal dan marah, "kita ini sahabat! SAHABAT! Satu hati bergandengan erat! Apa lo nggak percaya sama kita? Atau—"

"Bukan." Potong Allen pendek dan menggadap mereka berdua lagi. "Gue bukan nggak percaya sama lo semua. Tapi gue gak bisa melibatkan kesedihan gue sama sahabat gue yang pasti juga punya masalah.." Ucap Allen pendek.

"Tapi kita berbagi kan? Kita kan sahabat, gue rasa masalah bisa kita share sama- sama, pasti akan jadi lebih ringan.. Kan?" Tanya Robin dan tersenyum.

Allen terkejut. "Itu bener.." Gumam Allen dan menatap Nami, "maaf.. Gue selama ini.." Mohonnya tanpa bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Nami menyentuh bahu Allen pelan.

"Gak pa- pa. Asal lo janji bakal cerita sama kita." Senyum Nami dan diikuti anggukan Robin.

Allen tersenyum, "makasih ya.."

Mereka kemudian tersenyum bersama. Zoro sebenarnya tidak tidur, ia pakai sihir agar menguping pembicaraan Allen dan teman- temannya. Zoro tersenyum tanpa sadar.

_"Hampir selesai.."_

Batin Zoro malah bukan membuatnya senang sepertinya pada awal- awal. Malah muncul sesuatu yang aneh. Ia tak mengerti. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya menguping Allen.

"Ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya Luffy yang baru serius, diikuti anggota kelompok mereka yang lain, Usopp dan Sanji.

"YEE! TELAT!" Sontak Nami menjitak Luffy yang tidak menyimak, padahal Luffy ada di sebelah Nami dari tadi.

Allen tersenyum. Zoro tersenyum dengan sejuta pikirannya yang sulit ditebak kali ini.

-Love Is Amazing-

Ehem! Pojok SBS! –Heh?- SBS= Saya begitu sempurna! *Dihajar pake Gomu- Gomu No Jet Gatling*. Gak bercanda, ding! Pojok Review!

chichann : "Waags.. Ada fic OC lagi.. Ini AU ya? Saran, di summary bikin warningnya yah, soalnya biasanya readers ngeliatnya dari situ.. Tapi idenya keren.. Zoro jadi malaikat kah? Ngga kepikiran hwhw -"- Hehe aku cuma ngasi beberapa saran yg biasa aja, soalnya aku sendiri bukan author kok /gebukrame2/ Ayo lanjutin aku penasaran ^^"

Sang Author, Michi : "Iyo, iyo! Halo Chichann-sama! Maaf banget, deh! Saya benar- benar khilaf! (?) Saya udah edit semuanya, dan semuanya sudah di summary! Maafkan daku! *ala Bon-chan, ekh.. mr.2*. Jah, lo bukan author? Grrrr... !$^(*&^%$#!~!%! Terima serangan daku, Okama kempo! Kenangan langit musim dingin! (?) Hahahaha.. Okama stress inside! Oke deh, saya ngelanjutin untuk chichann-sama dan yang lainnya juga! Tunggu saja ya!"

Demon D. Dino : "Weitsss...! disini Ace sama zorro jadi malaikat gitu...?"

Michi : "Yoi, Yoi! Lebih tepatnya mereka adalah malaikat aneh yang kerjaannya adalah tidur! Yang satu emang beneran tukang tidur (Zoro), yang satu tidur disaat yang tidak tepat! (Ace)."

**Makasih loh, Reviewnya! Please 4 the review, minna!**


	4. Part 3: Whats Happen With Me?

**Disclaimer :** Ehem, ehem.. Mohon tenang di ruang sidang. Ups, salah. Maksudnya saya Cuma mau bilang kalau OP milik Oda-sensei. Tapi fic ini milikku. Lagi gak mood ngelucu nih. Wkwkwkwk.

**Summary :** Zoro sudah mulai akrab dengan geng Allen yang berisi orang dengan berbagai kepribadian. Apakah kesedihan Allen perlahan memudar?

**Author comment :** Maaf agak lama updatenya. Saya sedang sibuk di sekolah. Saya kan udah kelas 3, jadi udah mau UN. Jadi updatenya agak lama. Tapi tenang aja kok, saya akan menyelesaikan ceritanya sampai habis! Biasa lah, saya kan adiknya Ace, jadi nggak akan lari *dibakar pake Dan Enkai*.

Part 3 : "**Whats happen with me..?"**

"Kenalin, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Robin, Nami.." Ucap Allen kepada gengnya, "ini Zoro."

Semuanya tenang, kecuali Luffy yang heboh. "Waaah! Ayo masuk ke grup kami!" Teriak Luffy yang teriak- teriak layaknya orang gila. Sanji dengan rela dan iklas menendang Luffy dengan sekuat tenaga.

Mereka berkenalan setelah istirahat kedua berlangsung. Zoro memang punya banyak perempuan yang menyukainya, tapi ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Di surga, ia justru malah membuat para malaikat mengerutkan kening dan berkatanya agak bodoh dan sedikit menyebalkan dengan sifatnya yang dingin itu.

"Superr~! Hai, minna!" Teriak seseorang dari luar. Oh, Salah satu anggota kelompok Luffy yang masuk jurusan STM teknik mesin. Franky. Mata Franky langsung melihat Zoro yang nangkring bersama Luffy, "siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Dia Zoro," Ucap Luffy dan kemudian dengan cepat Zoro akrab dengan mereka.

Seorang laki- laki datang ke kelas mereka dan berteriak dari pintu. Seorang laki- laki bertopi aneh dan berjambang yang terlihat tebal. "Adakah yang namanya Rouxe D. Allen?" Teriaknya memanggil nama lengkap Allen dengan teriak yang membuat semua anak yang ada di kelas itu sontak melihat ke arah laki- laki yang aneh itu, walaupun memang lumayan bisa dibilang tampan.

Allen yang sedang berbicara dengan Zoro membalikan wajahnya menghadap ambang pintu, tempat laki- laki itu berada. "Saya.. Ada apa..?" Tanya Allen dengan kikuk. Ia tidak kenal siapa laki- laki itu.

"Eh.. Itu kan.." Nami berpikir keras untuk tahu siapa yang memanggil sahabatnya itu. "Trafalgar Law dari kelas IPS 2-5?" Ucap Nami dengan kaget. "Ngapain orang kayak dia nyari Allen?"

"Kayak bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Robin masih dengan novelnya yang tak lepas dari pandangan matanya.

"Dia kan playboy.." Ucap Nami dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Allen saja tak mendengarnya. Tapi aneh bin ajaib, Zoro langsung menangkap jelas apa yang diucapkan Nami dengan jelas— Sangat sangat jelas.

"A.. ada perlu apa?" tanya Allen dengan kikuk. Siapa spesies ini? Gue gak kenal! Batin Allen dalam hati.

"Allen ya?" Tanya Law dengan TePe (Tebar Pesona dan Tebar Parfumnya yang menurut Zoro bau pesing). "Kalau diliat- liat kamu cakep juga.." Komentarnya dan memandang Allen dari atas sampai bawah.

Allen risih banget. Kalau ini bukan sekolah, tomboinya kumat lagi nih. Tapi kalau ia menghajar orang yang ada di depannya, bisa- bisa roknya keangkat dan habislah harga dirinya. Meteran emosionalnya sudah mulai naik, "langsung aja, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan cepat. Ia juga tahu, Law adalah kakak kelas. Tak sepantasnya ia bicara kasar pada senpainya itu.

Sementara yang lain sweetdroped. Kamu..? Batin Mugiwara dengan kompak.

"Mau jadi pacar aku nggak?" tanya Law langsung. Mugiwara kaget. Jelas lah, Allen memang cantik dan banyak yang suka. Tapi gak ada orang yang langsung dengan pedenya tanpa malu malu pula bilang dengan santai begitu! Allen pun terkejut.

"Ha..?" Sontak Mugiwara dengan kompak. Cengo. Robin saja yang masih memasang muka yang masih enak dilihat. Yang lain..? Sepertinya cukup agar 100 lalat masuk dari mulut mereka yang menganga saking lebarnya.

Allen speechless. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya. Tetapi sebuah suara dari belakang membuat mulutnya terkatup lagi.

"Nggak ada! Nggak ada ceritanya begitu!"

Semua melihat pada oknum yang berbicara dengan nada kasar dan kesal. Seorang berambut hijau yang bertindik 3 dengan anting. Zoro.

Law sontak kesal dan menyambut ucapan Zoro dengan kasar, "emang lo siapanya dia hah?" tanya Law kesal dan menunjuk Zoro dengan tatapan remeh.

"Gue emang bukan siapa- siapanya Allen. Tapi gue gak akan sudi Allen pacaran sama playboy macem lo!" Teriaknya kesal. Eit, jangan salah. Di Surga sana juga malaikat juga bisa pacaran sana- sini layaknya manusia. Tapi Zoro nggak pernah tertarik dengan malaikat cewek yang demen banget sama Ace. Zoro dalam 24 jam manusia paling 23 jam tidur, ½ minum- minum, ½ jemnya lagi paling ngobrol sama Ace. Ups, nggak separa itu sih.. Tapi tetep aja dia sebagai malaikat yang pangkatnya masih pekerja tetap aja makan gaji buta (ups, salah lagi— mereka gak digaji kok. Mereka memang mahluk immortal yang tugas abadi mereka untuk memperhatikan manusia).

"Artinya lo gak punya alasan untuk marah dong? Atau.." Ucapan Law terputus dan ia menatap Zoro dengan sinis. "Anak baru kan lo? Udah nggak sopan. Baru masuk aja udah berani.. Jangan- jangan lo suka sama Allen, huh?"

Zoro gelagapan dalam hati. Ia memutuskan tidak mempedulikan kalimat Law yang terakhir, "emang kalau baru, gue mesti takut sama lo? Naif. Sekarang juga gue bisa kok hajar lo!" Ucap Zoro dengan tak kalah sinis dan tenang.

Mugiwara hanya bisa menonton adu bacot Law v.s Zoro. Allen-pun begitu. Cengo mode on.

"Oh, silahkan! Hajar gue sekarang!" teriak Law menantang Zoro yang udah emosi sampai ubun- ubun.

Zoro tersenyum seram. Ia mengayunkan sebuah tongkat yang ada di sebelah Luffy. Mungkin itu tongkat pramuka *emang ada ya di OP Pramuka?* dan dengan santai memutarkannya dan gerakan yang tiba- tiba menyerang ke arah Law. Alhasil, Law terkapar dengan sukses. "Gue nurut kan? Contoh adik kelas yang baik bukan?" Tanyanya dengan sinis memandang Law yang mengelus pelan dadanya yang terkena serangan Zoro yang santai itu.

Merasa diremehkan, Law menyerang lagi. Ia akan menghajar Zoro dengan kepalan tinjunya. Tetapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Stop." Ujar Allen dengan tenang. Zoro dan Law terkejut. Mugiwara yang lain tetap tenang. Mereka sudah tahu kalau Allen kuat, makanya dia termasuk wanita yang ditakuti karena sangat sangar. "Gue gak akan terima setiap siapapun yang berani memukulnya. Trafalgar-senpai, maaf. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Zoro benar." Ucapnya kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan kepalan tangan Law, lalu duduk dengan tenang.

Zoro terdiam. Law juga diam, juga para anak buahnya yang sedari tadi hanya pasang tampang cengo. Ia malu juga ditolak, "awas lo nanti." Ancamnya pada Zoro dan pergi dengan semaput.

Mugiwara yang lain langsung heboh kecuali Robin dan juga Zoro.

"Waaah! Allen bener- bener terkenal ya!"

"Ah, tidak! Allen-chwan!"

"Allen hebat!"

"Allen keren sekali tadi!"

"Allen, kenapa lo tadi masang kalimatnya aneh?"

Semua ucapan orang- orang terhenti setelah pertanyaan dari Robin yang merupakan pertanyaan yang aneh. "Maksudnya?"

"Gue gak akan terima setiap siapapun yang berani memukulnya. Itu, maksudnya apa, Allen?" Tanya Robin sambil senyum- senyum membuat Allen dan Zoro yang menelungkupkan kepala di meja merona di pipinya.

"Tidak ada maksud apa- apa." Jawab Allen pendek menutupi wajahnya yang panas.

Nami mulai mendekati Allen. Ia tahu ada sebuah perasaan yang menyelinap masuk pada hati Allen. Ia berbisik dengan pelan, sementara latar belakang adalah teriakan Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper mengajak Zoro bergabung dengan kelompok mereka, Mugiwara. "Lo suka sama Zoro.. kan?" Tanya Nami yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Robin.

Allen salah tingkah, "a, apaan sih! Siapa yang suka tukang tidur kayak dia!" Ucapnya setengah hati. Allen berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "eh, udah bikin pe-er dari Garp-sensei belum? Ntar lo ditonjok mental 1 kilometer baru tau lo!" Teriaknya pada Nami.

"Udah. Jangan ngalihin pembicaraan dong!" teriak Nami dan memeletkan lidahnya pendek, menang. Allen terpaksa menurut dan duduk manis. "Kau suka?" Tanya Nami pendek.

Allen menggeleng. "Nggak kok.. Cuma—" Ucapan Allen terputus setelah ia ingat. Kali ini sebenarnya bukan demi mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi memang untuk bertanya secara sungguh- sungguh. "Nami kau suka Luffy ya?"

Kini gantian Nami yang merona. Robin ikut- ikutan menggoda, "kemarin secara tak sadar kau melamun dan menggambar wajah Luffy di buku tulis, lho." Ucap Robin membuat Nami memerah. Mereka malah jadi asyik menggoda Nami. Allen menghembuskan nafasnya karena pertanyaan Nami tidak diteruskan lagi. Sampai..

"Hei, Nami! Allen! Robin!" teriak Luffy dengan senang, "Zoro masuk kelompok kita!" Teriaknya begitu senang, "kalau begitu besok kita pergi bersama semuanya yah!" Sambungnya dengan gembira.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanya Zoro dan mengerutkan kening.

"Ke Mall. Kita mau jalan- jalan." Ucap Usopp dan sibuk bermain bersama Chopper.

"M.. Mall..?" Tanyanya dengan blo'on. _Apaan tuh?_ Batinnya depresi sendiri karena tidak mengerti. "Allen ikut?" tanyanya tanpa sadar dengan langsung pada Allen. Allen mengangguk dan tersenyum. Zoro terpana, baru kali ini ia melihat Allen tersenyum lepas padanya seperti ini.

"Cieeeee.. Kok malah nanya Allen..?" Tanya yang lain kompak membuat Zoro dan Allen sukses berwajah seperti kepiting rebus.

-Love_is_amazing-

Zoro melihat Allen yang duduk di sofa dengan santai sambil membaca novelnya yang begitu tebal. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya agar bisa berbicara dengan Allen. Semenjak kedatangannya, tak pernah Allen secara langsung akrab dengannya. Setidaknya kali ini, dengan inisiatif sendiri, Zoro harus berterima kasih pada saat tadi siang. Walaupun Zoro gengsi dan merasa tak butuh dilindungi, setidaknya ia senang Allen memperhatikannya.

Zoro juga tak mengerti. Melindungi Allen seperti itu dan marah bukan bagian tugasnya. Ia tahu perasaan marah itu bukan karena misi atau tugas. Perasaan saat Law yang pedenya mengatakan cintanya pada Allen itu begitu panas, perasaanya begitu menyeruak dari dalam hatinya dan tanpa segan akan menghajar orang playboy bertopi aneh itu.

Allen memandang Zoro yang mendekat dan kembali sibuk dengan bacaannya sendiri, "kenapa?" Tanyanya tanpa memandang Zoro.

Zoro duduk di sofa dan garuk- garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "ngg.." Zoro salah tingkah, gengsinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih memang begitu besar. Jangan dikira malaikat itu semuanya rendah hati, baik, dan berbagai sifat positif lainnya itu. "Gue Cuma mau bilang.. Makasih yang tadi."

"Lho.. Gue Cuma inisiatif bantu. Kalaupun gue gak bantu tadi, lo juga pasti bisa menghindar dari pukulan itu kan?" Ucapnya tanpa melihat Zoro. "Kenapa lo jadi baik begini?" Tanyanya dan tersenyum.

"Ya.. Cuma bilang gitu aja.." Ucapnya dengan pelan, "bukan Cuma terima kasih waktu tadi siang, tapi karena udah ngizinin gue tinggal di rumah elo, numpang sama elo." Ucapnya tulus, walaupun dengan malu- malu.

Allen berhenti membaca dan menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja dengan pelan. Walaupun dengan bunyi yang masih terdengar mengingat betapa tebalnya novel berbahasa asing itu, "kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu." Ucapnya dan tersenyum menatap Zoro. Zoro terus menekan rasa gugupnya yang entah sejak kapan selalu menghantuinya ketika melihat senyum Allen yang tenang itu. "Gue yang harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih." Ucapnya dan tersenyum lagi. "Lo udah nyelamatin gue.. gue sadar hidup gue, gus masih punya teman- teman yang begitu perhatian sama gue.. Walaupun.. Gue gak bisa terima dendam yang langsung dibuang.. Gue tahu dendam emang gak baek, tapi.. Gue—" Ucapan Allen terpotong dengan getar dalam intonasi suaranya yang semakin kencang.

"Sudah. Nggak usah dilanjutkan." Ucapnya dan mengelus pundak Allen dengan pelan, "gue akan bantu problem lo. Lo gak usah khawatir." Ucapnya keren dan berdiri hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Zoro.." Ucap Ayano dan menatap Zoro misterius.

"Hm?"

"Itu jalan ke teras.."

-Love_is_amazing-

"Zoro!"

Zoro yang mencari pakaiannya kemudian membuka pintu tanpa menyadari dirinya sendiri, ia membuka pintu dan..

Allen tampak disana dengan tampang kaget. "ZORO? KAU GILA YA?" Teriaknya shock dan membalikan wajah dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

Zoro terkejut dan bingung sekaligus dengan sikap Allen, "hm? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Lihat dirimu!" Teriaknya masih dengan berbalik badan melawan arah dengan Zoro, "kau belum pakai baju, bodoh!" teriaknya dengan sewot.

Zoro tersadar dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia Cuma mengenakan boxer hitam dalamannya, selain itu tak ada lagi. "Ups. Oh iya." Ucapnya tapi masih ada disana.

"Ngapain masih disana? Ganti bajumu! Kita akan menemui yang lain!" Teriak Allen mendorong Zoro ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. "Cepetan!" Teriak Allen dari luar dengan setengah membentak.

Zoro terduduk di lantai karena didorong Allen tadi hanya menatap pintu, seakan Allen ada disana. "Dasar." Desisnya dan tersenyum. Ia melihat liontinnya, sepertinya Ace menghubunginya.

Zoro memandang bosnya itu dengan malas, "apa?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Hei, kok kau jadi sinis begitu sih!" Tawa Ace di seberang sana. "Kau sudah betah? Apa perkembangannya?" Tanya Ace dan pamer wine dan dagingnya yang diminumnya dan dimakannya dengan santai di kursi keberatan, ups, kebesaran maksudnya.

"Yah, lumayan." Ucap Zoro datar dan bangkit berdiri. Mendengar tugas yang seharusnya ia lakukan dan diselesaikannya membuat hati sakit. Entah mengapa ia jadi ingin bertanya, "Portgas-san.." Panggilnya membuat Ace yang terbuyar dari acara makan dan minumnya itu. Seolak menunjukan tampang 'apa?', Zoro melanjutkan lagi ucapannya yang terdengar tertahan, "kalau malaikat menyukai manusia.. Apa itu salah..?" Tanyanya dengan suara kecil. Sangat kecil.

Ace terdiam, "apa? Aku tidak dengar, bodoh!" Teriaknya dengan cemberut, "suaramu kecil sekali!"

Zoro terkejut. Apa yang barusan ia tanyakan? "Ah, nggak! Nggak pa- pa. Aku mau pergi dengan Allen dan teman- temannya. Sudah dulu ya, ntar si garang itu marah padaku lagi!" Ucap Zoro dengan secepat kilat dan langsung menutup kalungnya itu.

Zoro berbaring di ranjangnya. Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan? Apa yang barusan ditanyakannya pada bosnya itu? Bagaimana kalau sampai terdengar? Apalagi ia tahu, sebuha penghianatan jika sampai terjadi untuk selanjutnya.

"ZOROOOOO!"

Zoro terbuyar dari lamunannya ketika teriakan menggema meneriakan namanya dengan nada gusar dan kesal. Ia cepat- cepat memakai bajunya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

-Love_is_amazing-

-Heaven-

Siapa yang bilang Ace tidak dengar? Ace dengar dengan **jelas** pertanyaan Zoro itu. Terekam semua ingatan bagaimana intonasi Zoro, ekspresi Zoro, nada Zoro yang menunjukan perasaan yang tak pernah dirasakan Zoro selama ini.

Ace hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu: Zoro menyukai manusia. Entah Allen atau siapa, yang penting dia adalah **manusia**. Ace mangambil buku peraturan dan melihat apa yang terjadi jika Zoro akan bertindak dan akan mencintai gadis itu dengan begitu sungguh..

_"Akan dianggap sebagai penghianat jika memiliki hubungan lebih dengan manusia."_

Tak perlu dilihat dengan buku, semua malaikat sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan malaikat yang mencintai manusia. Mungkin masih akan jadi malaikat jika ia akan tetap kembali ke surga. Tapi kemungkinan 0,1% yang akan begitu. Hampir dari mereka memilih cinta.

Ace menghembuskan nafas. "Jalan apa yang akan dipilih Zoro.." Desisnya dengan pelan. Ia adalah bos Zoro, pasti ia tahu kelakuan Zoro selama ini. Mau dibohongi bagaimana-pun, Ace akan tahu dan terus tahu.

Tapi berbeda dengan masa depan. Masa depan hanya yang 'diatas' darinya yang tahu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Ia Cuma bawahan. Tapi setidaknya ia mengerti perkataan Tuhan saat itu, Zoro memang akan ada di jurang penghianatan.

-Love_is_amazing-

"Minna! Maaf terlambat," Panggil Allen ke arah Mugiwara lain yang menunggu mereka.

"Allen-cwhan!" Teriak Sanji dengan love hurricannenya.

"Allen, kau lama." Ucap Nami menggerutu. Allen menatap Zoro dengan kesal dengan menunjuk oknum dan menunjukan wajah 'mahluk-ini-yang-bersalah'.

"Ya sudah! Karena sudah berkumpul, ayo kita pergi, minna!" teriak Luffy berapi- api.

"Siapa yang nyetir?" Tanya Nami dengan gusar, "Yang punya SIM Cuma Franky disini!"

"Ya, aku yang menyetir," Ucap Franky dan membuat semuanya senang, "tapi patungan uang bensin." Ucapnya santai dan bergaya 'super' alanya. Semua hanya sweetdrop.

_Kenapa bisa ada orang aneh begini.._ Zoro membatin dalam hatinya dan sweetdrop.

Zoro melirik Allen yang ada disebelahnya yang tertawa lepas. Zoro tersenyum.. Apa yang dipikirkannya.. Apa yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkannya menyeruak begitu saja dari hatinya. Ternyata apa yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya, harus ia rasakan pada manusia.

-Love_is_Amazing-

Pojok PPS *ha? PPS? Pepes dong?* hehe.. Pojok: Para penggemar saya! Salah, salah! Pojok Persatuan Sekelompok Penggemar OP! *Singkatannya maksa banget!*

roronoalolu youichi :"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa zoro-kun jadi malaikat! Astaga, zoro-kun ku ganteng sekali pasti ya... Dan zoro itu milikku! Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya! He's mine! #plak upss gomen hehehe :p ayo cepat update!"

Sang Author, Saraph D. Michi : "Hei! Mengapa Zoro milikmu *nangis darah*? Oda-sensei, tunjukan siapa yang pantas mendapatkan Zo-chan!"

Eiichiro Oda, dateng darimana, entah : "*nabok sang author* Zoro bukan milikmu!"

Zoro : "*dateng, tak diantar, pulau gue anterin ampe ke Sunny-go.. wkwkwkwkwk* Kalau Michi-san yang bilang, aku mau kok.. *kalem, author udah gelepar duluan* Mana mungkin gue serius goblok! *ditebas pake Shusui* Ngapain lo juga pake bilang gue 'Zo-chan'?"

Michi : "Uh, Zoro jahat! Suka- suka gue dong! Gue kan authornya! Mau gue bikin muka lo jadi kakek- kakek kek, nama lo jadi Sanji kek, gue kan authornya! JANGAN BANYAK PROTES! *death glare menyelimuti panggung*"

Zoro : "Uh, Yes Miss."

Allen : "Hei, Michi-san! Aku atau si buta arah ini tokoh utamanya?"

Zoro : "Apa? Kau bilang aku buta arah?"

Allen : "Memang kan? Itu kenyataan!"

Zoro : "Uh! Dasar cewek kutu buku!"

Allen : "Tukang tidur bodoh!"

Zoro : "Anak ilang!"

Allen : "Kok nggak nyambung?"

Zoro : "Berisik! Terserah gue dong!"

Allen : "Enak aj— *kepala mereka berdua dijedokin*"

Michi : "CUKUP! Jangan berisik di fic saya! Yang berisik kuhapuskan dari fic ini!"

Zoro : "Apus aja. Emang gue takut!"

Michi : "Baik! Oda-sensei! Buat Zoro jadi okama di OP beneran!"

Zoro : "STOP! Dasar author menyebalkan! Setan dari neraka!"

Michi : "Lebih baik daripada lo? Malaikat aneh buta arah!"

Allen : "CUKUP! Apaan sih kalian ini! Sudah, jawab pertanyaan roronoalolu youichi-san sekarang *masang death glare*"

Michi : "I-iya.. Ehem, roronoalolu youichi-san menunggu next chapter ya? Makasih! Ini sudah ada, dan tetap baca ya! Sekali lagi, arigatou!"

Allen : "Gue boleh nutup gak?"

Michi : "Boleh."

Zoro : "Gue juga!"

Michi : "Cieeee! Zoro mau barengan sama— *author diserang*"

Zoro : "Berisik! Gazami.. Dori!"

Michi : "GYYYYAAAA!"

Zoro, Allen : "Oke! Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!"

Michi : "Tolonnnnggg!"

**Kali ini saya membuat Zoro yang sudah mulai lumer, begitu juga kebalikannya.. Next chapter: Mugiwara main ke mall. Timezone, dll! Bagaimana tuh! Makanya tungguin aja ya!**


End file.
